People often attend audiovisual presentations for business and entertainment. Audiovisual presentations may be private or public, and are presented in an audiovisual room such as a movie theater, auditorium, or conference room, or in a large open space, such as a stadium, arena, pavilion, convention hall, outdoor space or open field.
In addition to displaying images of an image or video source (e.g., 35 mm film, in the case of a movie presentation in a theater), an audiovisual presentation involves amplifying and playing audio of the audiovisual presentation through speakers positioned at particular locations in the audiovisual presentation room or space. Unfortunately, there are a number of factors that can prevent or hinder an audiovisual presentation attendee's ability to hear the sound produced by the audiovisual presentation room or space speakers.
For example, the attendee may have a hearing impairment, may be hidden behind an obstruction that is blocking the sound, or may simply be too far away from the speakers. Various other factors can prevent or interfere with the ability of an attendee to listen to the audio of the audiovisual presentation. For example, in an audiovisual presentation involving the presentation of a movie, an attendee may have difficulty listening to the movie audio due to impolite and talking attendees. Or, in a forum in which attendees are not expected to be quiet and there is a large number of attendees, such as a stadium, arena, pavilion or convention hall, talking attendees and other cacophony can interfere with an attendee's ability to listen to and enjoy the audio of the audiovisual presentation.
In addition to the foregoing problems, the sound produced by audiovisual presentation systems speaker systems is often of poor quality. Poor quality sound not only hinders the audiovisual presentation attendees' ability to hear and comprehend the audio of the audiovisual presentation, it also diminishes the attendees' listening experience and enjoyment of the audiovisual presentation.